


A Surprising Arrangement

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Harrison Wells, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Cisco Ramon, Omega Hartley Rathaway, POV Hartley Rathaway, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Snark, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Hartley's heat suppressants fail and he has to go to Team Flash for help. It doesn't end upquitethe help he was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> A Holly Jolly Poly 2016 fic for Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry. I hope you like it!
> 
> We're going to pretend that s3 never happened, so Hartley never became tangentially Team Flash and Harry is still with the team. Other than that, this happens... whenever lol

Hartley didn’t know what to do. He’d been so good about taking his suppressants, but apparently he’d gotten a bad batch the last time. That just figured.

Unfortunately, the crap suppressants meant that he was in heat, or at least getting there far more quickly than he was really happy about. And he didn’t know any alphas to help him out, much less any that he’d really trust for the three days of his heat. All he knew was that he needed to figure something out quick, before it was too late and he wouldn’t give a fuck who fucked him.

That was what led him to S.T.A.R. Labs late in the evening, feeling hot and on edge and more than a little pissed that he was having to come to Team Flash for help. He’d waited as long as he could, but he needed an alpha soon. Hopefully one of them would help, if only because they were all too good to leave him to suffer like this. At least he hoped so.

Sound in the lab stopped as soon as he stepped through the door, and Hartley was uncomfortably aware that everyone had broken off their conversations and turned to look at him. By the way Harry’s nostrils flared, they could probably smell him too, which was even more humiliating. If there was any time he’d wished more that he hadn’t been born an omega, he honestly couldn’t remember it. Fucking biology, it always seemed to be screwing with him.

Cisco was the first one to recover, standing up and taking a cautious step toward Hartley, brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Believe me, I’d rather not be here,” Hartley said, feeling his lip curl involuntarily. A flare of warmth curled through his stomach and he gritted his teeth against it. “But unfortunately I need your help.”

“Need our help with what?” Barry asked, and Hartley almost would have thought the look on his face was concerned.

Hartley took a deep breath, hating that he could smell the heat on him even more strongly now and knowing all of them could too. “I’m in heat, if you haven’t noticed,” he said, smirking a little in wry amusement when Barry’s eyes widened in surprise. Apparently Barry hadn’t smelled him after all, or at least didn’t know what he was smelling. Some alpha he was. “I need and alpha and I don’t… have anyone I can trust.”

“You think you can trust us?” Cisco asked, nonplussed, and Hartley just scowled at him.

“Hardly, but I’m a little out of options.”

Barry seemed to have recovered from his surprise as he walked closer to Hartley, nostrils fluttering as he sniffed deeply. It made Hartley twitch a little with discomfort, having all of their attention on him, smelling him so blatantly, but he held back on his fight or flight instincts. They wouldn’t do him any good in this situation.

“Ok, yeah, I definitely smell you’re in heat,” Barry said after a moment, a frown growing between his eyebrows. “But there’s another smell too? Who else is in heat?”

“Oh shit,” Cisco muttered as all eyes immediately went to him.

Hartley was _fairly_ certain Cisco was the only other omega in the room, Joe and Harry both being alphas and Caitlin and Iris both being betas. From the panic on Cisco’s face, his heat was as much of a surprise as Hartley’s was for him. He wondered if his own presence was what put Cisco over, which happened sometimes with unmated omegas.

“I thought you still had a few more days,” Harry said to Cisco, voice low enough that Hartley almost didn’t catch it. Interesting that he knew that, heat schedules weren’t exactly water cooler talk most places.

“I did!” Cisco replied, voice a little too high. He gave Hartley an annoyed look, but there was really nothing new about that. It was kind of comforting, actually, to see Cisco still acting the same as always. “Freaking Hartley. He must have triggered it early or something.”

Hartley snorted, earning himself another dirty look, but otherwise forced himself to keep quiet. As much as he wanted them to focus on his problem right now, one that was getting more insistent the longer they stood there, he knew Cisco at least would be far less willing to figure out a way to help him if he interrupted.

“So… do you two need to, like, go somewhere a little more private?” Barry asked, an amused smile growing on his face as he looked between Cisco and Harry. Ah, so it looked like those two were together, not just coworkers. _Very_ interesting.

Cisco turned to scowl at Barry, who just looked amused, but Harry’s face took on a considering look. Hartley didn’t know a lot about this Harrison Wells, certainly hadn’t had as much chance to interact with him as the previous one, but he still knew that look boded well for no one. And he had a sneaking suspicion the look did have something to do with him, which was even worse. He’d had more than enough of a scheming Harrison Wells to last a lifetime.

“I have an idea,” Harry said, and as soon as the words left his mouth Cisco had turned his scowl on him. Harry just raised an eyebrow, waving the look away. “I know you’ll complain, but you know I’m right.”

“You are not,” Cisco said, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. He’d apparently gotten something from that vague statement that Hartley was fairly sure none of the rest of them had. “This is a really bad idea, just for the record.”

Harry just chuckled. “Noted.”

“Um, is someone going to explain what you two are talking about?” Barry asked, sounding as lost as Hartley felt. He hated not knowing what was going on, and with Team Flash, that was most of the time. “And we still need to help Hartley with his… problem.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Harry replied. “We’ll take care of him. If he’s amenable.”

Hartley narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, suddenly suspicious. That sounded like a threat. Sort of.

“What that means,” Cisco said, rolling his eyes, “is that he’ll take care of you--both of us--for your heat. You’re on birth control, right?”

* * * * *

Hartley hated to say that he was nervous, but standing in Cisco’s bedroom while in heat was really not a situation he’d expected to find himself in. Especially with both Cisco and Harry there as well. Neither of the other two seemed concerned, though, so he tried to push down the squirming feeling in his stomach that said he didn’t belong.

“You going to undress or what?” Cisco asked, and Hartley instinctively scowled at him.

“You are the least romantic person I’ve ever met,” Hartley replied, but started undoing the buttons on his shirt, ignoring Cisco’s answering smirk. Harry was already down to his underwear, apparently wholly unconcerned by having two omegas in heat bickering in front of him. “Why did I even agree to this?”

“Because you have no choice, duh.”

Unfortunately the truth, and Hartley might be more annoyed by that if his thoughts didn’t keep getting sidetracked. He could tell his heat was really starting to pick up now that he was in such close quarters with an alpha. His body was starting to react as well, his cock straining against his pants and slick slowly trickling down the back of his leg.

It was a feeling he’d always hated, mostly because he had absolutely no control over it. Soon he’d probably forget all about that, but for now he could be grumpy about it. Plus, if it helped with needling Cisco, he was all for it.

“You’re just jealous your boyfriend wanted to fuck me,” he said, grimacing a little as he peeled his pants off. He’d probably not be able to wear them out of here. “You never were very good at sharing.”

“He’s got you there.” Harry settled onto the bed, back against the headboard, totally unselfconscious about his nudity. Not that he needed to be. Hartley couldn’t help but stare, surprised by how attractive the older man was and by the sudden surge of want at seeing him.

“You are the worst boyfriend,” Cisco replied, pausing in undressing to point at Harry accusingly. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“That’s never been true and you know it,” Harry said with a chuckle. He patted the space on the bed next to him, looking between the two of them expectantly. “Now get on the bed already.”

“Bossy,” Hartley muttered, but the order made him feel hot all over, and from the look on Cisco’s face, he felt the same.

They climbed up on the bed, Cisco laid out by Harry’s side and Hartley kneeling closer to the foot. He felt awkward being naked with them, even more so with the awareness that he was dripping slick onto the comforter, his body full of heat and want. Cisco was flushed with heat as well, his eyes already getting a little glassy as Harry leaned over to give him a kiss.

Hartley watched them kiss for several long moments, shifting uncomfortably in place. He was getting harder seeing them, his cock aching to be touched. On hand drifted down almost instinctively and he gave a few pulls, gasping a little at how good it felt. He was always so much more sensitive during a heat.

Cisco and Harry pulled apart at the noise, turning to look at him. Harry stared at Hartley consideringly for a moment before smiling a little.

“Cisco,” Harry said, voice low and gravelly with barely hidden arousal, “I want you to kiss him.”

For a moment, neither of them moved an inch. Hartley, for his part, was a little shocked. It was probably ridiculous for him to be shocked by the request, what with the three of them sitting naked on Cisco’s bed with two of them in heat, but somehow Hartley hadn’t considered that he and Cisco would actually be doing anything together. That just… wasn’t how it was usually done.

Cisco, unsurprisingly perhaps, was the first to move. He pushed himself up, crawling until he was right in front of Hartley, who suddenly felt his heart start beating in overtime. It wasn’t that he’d never thought--in one of his weaker moments, of course--about kissing Cisco, it was just that until now it had been nothing but a pipe dream.

He’d always thought that Cisco was maddening and attractive in equal parts, but right now it was a lot harder to focus on how annoying Cisco could be. All he could think about was how soft his lips looked and the sweet scent of another omega in heat, overlaid with the heady scent of an alpha who wanted them both, together.

Carefully, Cisco leaned forward until their lips brushed together. It was sweet, too sweet for a heat, and after only a moment Hartley pressed into it, deepening the kiss. Warm rushed through Hartley’s belly, making him reach out to grasp Cisco wherever he could. His fingers dug into soft, overheated skin, drawing a moan from the other omega.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, hot and wet and desperate. Hartley was vaguely aware of Harry watching them, but he could barely pull a thought together now. All he could think was that this was already the best heat he’d ever been through and they hadn’t even gotten to the fucking yet.

“Stop.”

Cisco pulled away as soon as Harry spoke, but Hartley couldn’t help but try to follow his lips, moaning a little in disappointment. Cisco smiled at him, lips swollen and pink and shiny with spit. He looked more attractive than Hartley had ever seen him.

“Did you like that, Hartley?” Harry asked, sounding genuinely curious. Hartley nodded, so far gone now that he was unable to form words. “Good. But I want to fuck you now. What do you think?”

Hartley nodded even more enthusiastically, heat surging through his body as another gush of slick dampened the back of his thighs. All thoughts of kissing were gone from his mind, overcome by the idea of finally being fucked by an alpha. This was what he’d come for, this was what he’d been waiting for.

He crawled over when Harry beckoned him, settling only a little awkwardly so he was kneeling, straddled over the older man’s legs. He was wet and open in this position. Harry reached down to trace his hole, making him hiss a little at the sensation. It had been far too long since he’d been with anyone like this, but he was ready, so ready.

“Fuck me already,” he managed to get out, words a struggle now as heat and arousal overtook him.

Harry nodded once, a small smile playing around the corners of his lips, and a moment later there was something hot and hard pressing against Hartley’s hole. There was just a second of resistance before Harry slid in and Hartley gasped, eyes rolling back in his head. The intensity of the sensations was almost overwhelming, Harry’s cock deep in his ass as hands gripped his hips tightly.

It only took a few minutes before they’d set up a rhythm, Hartley’s thighs flexing and burning a little as he lifted himself up and down in Harry’s lap. His breath came in gasps as he desperately worked himself on the Harry’s cock, the scent of alpha both calming the storm inside him and ratcheting his need even higher.

A soft gasping sound to his side had him opening his eyes, turning to see that Cisco had moved up next to them as well. He was kneeling at Harry’s side, mouthing wetly at the older man’s neck and jaw as Harry fingered him. Hartley couldn’t help but moan at the sight, grinding down against the delicious urgency flooding his body.

“Are you going to come?” Harry asked, voice even lower than before. He looked almost unaffected, but they all knew that was a lie. “Do you want me to come in you?”

Hartley nodded frantically, moving his hips faster and faster, loving the burn of it. He could feel his orgasm coming, feel it curled deep in his belly, and he wanted it more than anything right now. Just a little more…

He came with a gasp, head thrown back and hips stuttering out of rhythm. It felt like his body was on fire, but in the most amazing way possible. Only a moment later, Harry’s grip on his hip tightened and he felt a gush of warmth as the alpha came. As he came down from his high, Hartley slumped against Harry’s chest, letting the older man ride out the rest of his orgasm.

Cisco’s face was only inches away now as he panted heavily into Harry’s neck, keening a little as the older man continued to finger him. His eyes were bright with arousal and cheeks flushed with exertion as he searched for his own release. He looked stunning.

On instinct, Hartley leaned forward to kiss him again, just a sloppy press of mouths as neither was really coordinated for anything more at the moment. Cisco moaned into it, back arching as he came barely seconds later. Harry pulled his fingers out with a wet pop that even Hartley could hear, letting Cisco collapse against him as well.

They all lay there for a while, recovering. Hartley could feel his heat like a buzz in the back of his head, but it was sated for now. He shifted a little as his overworked thighs started to cramp, letting Harry’s cock slip out. A gush of slick and come came sliding out, making him grimace a little at the sensation and the mess. They really needed to clean up before they all fell asleep like this.

Harry seemed to think the same as he tried to gently extricate himself from below them. Hartley let himself be settled against the damp comforter, wrinkling his nose at the way it stuck to his stomach. Harry returned a few minutes later with a damp towel, carefully cleaning both Hartley and Cisco before directing them to a dryer part of the bed.

They curled close, letting Harry slip back between them and wrap his arms around them. Hartley felt warm and comfortable, more than enough to drift off into sleep. Cisco, though, was poking weakly at Harry’s naked chest.

“What about fucking me?” Cisco pouted, though his eyelids were drooping with tiredness as much as Hartley’s were.

“Don’t worry,” Harry said drowsily, “you’re next. Right after a quick nap.”

Cisco didn’t seem inclined to argue about that, and Hartley certainly wasn’t. The urge to fuck would return soon with renewed vengeance, he was sure, but for now he decided to allow himself the pleasure of being curled against a warm chest as sleep pulled him under. Everything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
